Brian's accident/Thomas in charge/Discovering the Nightmare Family and Chrysalis' existence
Here's how Brian's accident, Thomas gets in charge, and discovering the Nightmare Family and Chrysalis' existence goes in Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen. (the next day, everyone is working on the new Gala) Brian: (wearing a hardhat and whistle, while holding a clipboard) Okay, everyone. We've only got a week to get this Gala complete, so let's not dilly-dally! Now, any questions? Construction worker pegasus: Yeah, can we have a real general? Brian: I have no time for questions! Now all of you get to work! Blythe and Rarity bring in several fabrics Rarity: Man, Brian's killing me. Blythe Baxter: Well, we only have a week to get this Gala together. Brian's probably got a lot on his shoulders. I mean how do you think you would feel if you had only a week to fill a big order of dresses for an important client? Rarity: Hmm. I can see your point. But Brian better take it easy, he might have an accident. Brian: I heard that! Rarity: Well excuse me for at least showing concern for you! Brian: Just get those fabrics ready for the decor! Time is on the essence here! I'm gonna go and get more of the merrier! then leaves the room to get more supplies Zoe Trent: I hope he doesn't over do himself. is now carrying a giant box of banners and ribbons Brian: Huh, I'm actually getting the hang of this. There is nothing than can break me right now. then when he reaches a set of stairs, he accidently slips on a rug! Brian: Whoa! down the stairs yelling and grunting as the box spills all its contents Oh, no. tries to get up, but he couldn't stand. His ankle was broken! OW!! Oh, my God! Vinny: Oh, are you okay? Brian: I JUST FELL DOWN SOME, FLIPPING STAIRS! DON'T TOUCH IT! Vinny: Can you try to get up? Brian: No, I need your help. Vinny: Alright. Just give me your arm. Brian: Okay. Vinny's hand then lifts Brian up as Brian groans in pain Vinny: Don't worry, we'll take you to the hospital. Brian: But who will get the Gala ready on time? Pricness Celestia: Thomas will hadle that. Because you had been careless to be a good leader. Brian: You saying I'm bad? Barret Barricade: Yes, Brian. A leader shouldn't yell at it's workers. It's not like being a general! Brian: Well, Thomas didn't save Blythe, I'' did! Vinny: Alright, knock it off, or I'll break your other leg. Brian: Who says? Vinny: ''I says, if you don't like it, you can hop to the hospital while I walk! Brian: Okay, okay! Vinny: And don't worry, when you're back from the hospitol, you'll be back in charge again. But you have to admit, you were being a bit too bossy. Brian: Hmm. You're right. When I return, I should try to be a bit more easy. Brian saw Thomas chuffing by inside and everyone cheers saying" Hooray, Thomas is here!". And that made Brian cross, infact he was holding his right fist Brian: himself Thomas might be there now. But just wait, I'll be back, and I'll be in charge again. They'll see. Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles